narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryo Hyūga/Alternate
(Father) (Mother) Teizen Uchiha (Identical Brother) Shiena Uchiha (Fraternal Sister) (Paternal Grandfather) (Paternal Grandmother) (Maternal Grandfather) (Maternal Grandmother} (Great-Great-Uncle) (Paternal Great-Grandfather) (Paternal Great-Grandmother) (Maternal Great-Grandfather) (Maternal Great-Grandmother) (Ancestor) (Ancestor) Chinami Chinoike (Wife) Shirō Chinoike (Son) Haruka Haru (Fling) Fuyuki Haru (Daughter) | clan = | rank = Jōnin | classification = Sage Sensor Type | reg = NEJI-001 | academy = 8 | chunin = 10 | jonin = 13 | kekkei = Byakugan (Original now dysfunctional) Tenseigan Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Yochigan Unique Rinnegan | beast = Yin Kurama | nature = Fire Release (Affinity) Lightning Release (Affinity) Wind Release (Affinity) Water Release Yin Release (Affinity) File:100px-Nature Icon Yang.svg.png Yang Release Yin-Yang Release Dust Release Blaze Release | jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique Nine-Tails Chakra Mode Rasengan Wind Release: Rasenshuriken Tailed Beast Rasengan Big Ball Rasengan Big Ball Rasenshuriken Wind Release: Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan Wind Release: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken Amaterasu Kuraokami Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi Susanoo Blaze Release: Susanoo Kagutsuchi Takemikazuchi Wind and Lightning Release: Typhoon Lightning Spiral Chidori Chidori True Spear Chidori Sharp Spear Chidori Current Tailed Beast Planetary Rasenshuriken}} Ryo Hyuga is the first triplet to be born to and . He was quite the boisterous child and he was entered into the Academy at the age of 6. Ryo's parents are the village's light and hope and Ryo wanted to be just like them. He learned well and graduated the Academy at age 8, becoming a genin the same year. Taking on missions here and there to not annoy his parents, Ryo became stronger and he knew that he could protect the Leaf too. He quickly rose through the ranks because his father gave him promotions. When Boruto disappeared and the Shinobi Union was about to fall into chaos, Sarada had to step down and fill in Boruto's position as leader of the Shinobi Union. Sarada made Ryo Hokage to fill her place in. Ryo was glad to fill in the spot of Hokage but a problem arose: him being the jinchūriki of Kurama. He decided to give the position of Hokage to his wife, Chinami. Background Birth and Early Life Boruto and Sarada followed their opposite father's ways, with Boruto becoming like Sasuke, who protects the village from afar while Sarada becomes the Hokage. The two decided to have children and Sarada eventually gave birth to triplets. The eldest she named Ryo and at the moment of his birth, the soul of Indra who had left Sasuke was wandering around looking for a transmigrant. He bumped into the soul of his brother Ashura and was together sucked into the newborn baby. After a few years of development, the boy began showing signs of a maturing eye. Every few weeks or so, Ryo's eyes would pulsate painfully and it was somewhat mediated with Sarada's . Sarada placed her three children into the Academy at the same age. A few days before the entrance ceremony, Ryo's eyes pulsated for what seemed to be the last time. He grabbed at his face and stared in the mirror, noting that his white eye had changed into a blue eye. Academy Ryo was smart, extremely smart. He grasped the Academy lessons quite fast, gaining the fastest time on the obstacle courses. His grades were top-notch, as well as his practical skills. Ryo also took an extracurricular to study engineering, although he wasn't quite good at it. He and his siblings were the new green leaves of Konoha while his parents were beginning to turn brown to make way for the new leaves. At the age of 7, Ryo was made into a Jinchūriki of Yin Kurama. Upon having Kurama sealed inside him, Ryo immediately gained . With it, he gained some more innate abilities which helped him through the Academy. Through the decisions of his parents, Ryo was graduated early at age 8. Genin As a genin, he was placed on a team under . He and his siblings completed many missions quite easily, clearing 30 D-rank missions in a day utilizing clones to complete most of them. Ryo almost always goes to bed wiped because he had used too much chakra trying to maintain all of the clones throughout the day. But by morning, his chakra has been recharged, ready to take on more missions. A few months later, he attempted confessing to a certain girl but was rejected. Although he took that like a man, he still couldn't help feeling disappointed and awakened his Sharingan. With that, his Tenseigan and Sharingan merged into what would be Ryo's special dōjutsu that would pass down to his bloodline: the Eye of Clairvoyance, the Yochigan. Upon awakening it, he unconsciously entered Clairvoyance Sage Mode, to the fright of his friends at the park. Ryo suddenly glowed magenta as kids ran away, screaming. Ryo was about to go on a rampage as that chakra was about to take him over. However, Sarada appeared in the nick of time and knocked him out with genjutsu. Upon awakening, he checked his face in the mirror, noticing his now-magenta eyes. Clearing some more missions with ease, Inojin recommended his students for the upcoming Chūnin Exams. Chūnin Exams As usual, the first part of the Chūnin Exams was a written test. Being #1 in studies, Ryo easily answered all of the questions correctly. Also being the kind person that he is, he used his powers to tell the other students the correct answers. Of course, Ryo was being unobtrusive, able to give answers without being caught to his friends. The proctor thought it was strange that the genin with the worst grades were able to answer all the questions correctly. Ryo whistled as he turned in his answer sheet and waited for the time to be reached. Ryo's Chūnin Exams Part II was to clear several S-rank missions. The mission his team was given to complete was to investigate the Land of Sound. There, Team Inojin encountered remnants of Jūgo's Clan. Ryo couldn't bring himself to kill them so he just incapacitated them with his powers, although his siblings disapproved of Ryo's kind personality. The third part of the Chūnin Exams was a tournament between the remaining genin. Ryo was in Block A, Teizen was in Block C and Shiena was in Block D. A total of five blocks of genin arose. The Chūnin Exams stage that Ryo's parents used during their Chūnin Exams. Ryo masterfully trumped all of his fellow genin in his block and so did his siblings. Once B Block had concluded, a victor arose that would prove to be a challenge for all three siblings. The final would be a four-way battle royale and not wanting the genin to destroy the arena in collateral damage, the battlefield was moved to the Forest of Quiet Movement. The forest was quite easily cleared out with 's Earth Release: Moving Earth Core. Ryo burned all of the trees with Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation. Having created a three-mile-wide basin for the final to occur, spectators began grabbing binoculars and watching from tree branches. Nothing quite happened for the first four minutes as the four genin stared each other down. Ryo was always itching to beat his siblings but today, he decided to test the genin who has made it to the same stage as him. Unknowingly to him, the girl was a Chinoike. Ryo bounded the length between himself and the girl in one leap and was about to slam a Rasengan into her when she looked up with her blood-red eyes. Ryo immediately found himself in genjutsu but broke through because of his Sharingan. He manifested his thoughts, contemplating the Chinoike. Ryo knew they were on equal ground and asked her name. She replied, "My name is Chinami Chinoike." Ryo attacked with no mercy since he knew this girl has most likely the same powers as him. Unleashing a massive fireball, Ryo caught a glance of the girl cutting her arm and slamming the ground. Ryo thought it was a Summoning Technique but he was caught off-guard as a massive rift opened up and shot out red water. Oxidized water?! Ryo activated Clairvoyance Sage Mode and blocked most of the water although not quick enough as he got some steaming hot water on himself. He brushed it off with blown wind. He formed a Rasenshuriken and chucked it at the forming hydra. The girl's eyes began to slowly bleed as the hydra was seemingly vaporized from the infinite blades of wind caused by the shuriken. Teizen and Shiena jumped into the battle as Ryo was reminded that this was a free-for-all, no holds barred. He formed the golden blade and held it in his hand. Touching the tip, he snapped it in two and wielded two blades. He didn't want to dull his Kusanagi Blade which he had gotten as a present for graduating. He charged Chinami and began to slash. He was taken aback when Chinami pulled out a sword that glowed red and it was able to block Ryo's golden blade. Frustrated, he slashed with the other blade but Chinami's sword showed no intention of backing off. His omnipotent vision spelled out disaster as both Teizen and Shiena charged Ryo. Ryo attempted to form a third golden blade in his mouth and twisted himself forty-five degrees, blocking both Teizen and Shiena. He began to buckle under the stress until he managed to wheedle himself out. The crowd was left without words as they saw Ryo form a third golden blade and decisively defend against all three of his adversaries. Ryo began to pant as he had used a good amount of chakra manifesting his three swords. Looking at his adversaries (including his siblings), he surveyed them. Chinami was also panting although not in the way Ryo was. Teizen and Shiena weren't quite as tired because they had just started the battle. Ryo then unleashed a shower of flames. Both Teizen and Shiena countered with hydras. Ryo used Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction to incinerate the water. Crap, might have used too much there... Taking his blade, he unleashed a typhoon of wind which he then attempted to surround his adversaries with. The beast inside of him boomed, "Ryo, I could help you." Ryo dived into his psyche and met with the beast, "I appreciate it, er..." The beast was touched as the tone of Ryo's voice implied that he wanted to know it's name. "The name's Kurama. You're the second one to ask my name." Ryo smiled, "I assume I know the first one." Ryo opened the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style on his abdomen and entered Tailed Beast Mode for the first time, amazing those watching. Chinami pushed herself to the limit and enlarged her blood hydra while Teizen and Shiena attempted to fight Ryo's tailed beast construct in base Clairvoyance Sage Mode. Ryo proved victorious when his Tailed Beast Mode faded. He held his hand up weakly in victory, smiling, until he fainted on the battlefield. Kurama shook his head, "This kid reminds me of Naruto. I'm gonna like him as my jinchūriki. Chūnin Awakening in the Hospital After the unexpected loss of consciousness at the Chūnin Exams, the finals were considered a tie as all competitors had fainted. Ryo was considered the victor since he was the last one to lose consciousness. All four finalists were sent to the hospital due to being heavily wounded in the Chūnin Exam Final Smackdown. Ryo was the first to awaken although that wasn't true. Somehow, the Chinoike had recovered before Ryo did and crawled. Feeling fresh blood on his neck, he saw blood on the lips of the Chinoike as well and put two and two together. Great, she's literally recovering chakra by sucking it off my blood... The girl moaned, "Mmm... How delicious." Ryo rolled his eyes and found that he couldn't move because of the girl on top of him. He had to admit: the Chinoike was heavy. Ryo decided to play at her game. He playfully bit her neck and she moaned. Her eyes fluttered open and she playfully asked, "Was that revenge, darling?" Ryo kept his mouth shut but was surprised when the Chinoike gave him a passionate kiss. Ryo went so far as to play with her white camisole and slide his fingers under the fabric. Chinami let out a squeal and her right hand shot down to lightly slap at Ryo's hand. Through the kissing, she said, "No no, you pervert. We'll do that when we're older." When the two finally broke apart, Ryo glanced to his left to see his two siblings with their mouths open, wide enough to hit the floor. Shiena exploded in a blush of red and Teizen began to stutter, asking Ryo what he was doing. Chinami looked at the redness of Shiena's face and at Ryo who was beginning to turn red. Putting two and two together, Chinami concluded aloud that Ryo and Shiena were in a taboo incest relationship. Chinami decided to break it in two by declaring that she is now Ryo's future fiancèe and that fact was not to change. Exploring the Other Dimension Quite embarrassed, Ryo and Chinami were the center of everyone's rumors and gossip due to both being quite famous within the village, Ryo as the Clairvoyant One and Chinami as both Vampire and Bone Princess. A few weeks later, Ryo's mother, Sarada, informed him that she will try to expand across dimensions. Ryo was stumped as to what she meant but he understood when she opened a portal that crosses dimensions. Out the other side, a mirror image of their Earth loomed. The portal zoomed in on a continent whose name is revealed when Ryo walked through the portal and talked with a peddler who was passing by (thank God, they spoke the same language). Reporting back to his mother, he said that the continent's name was Japan and the land immediately near the portal is Edo Prefecture. The Eighth Hokage gave Ryo an S-rank mission. His objective: to explore Edo Prefecture. Ryo was to be team leader so he needs to pick and lead a three-man cell. He chose his girlfriend Chinami and his siblings. He sighed as he led his three-man cell through the portal which the Science team had made it so that it stays permanently open. Taking his team, Ryo had to appreciate the scenery as the first thing he saw was the mountain known here as Mt. Fuji. Ryo was itching to rename it Mt. Chinoike but he knew he couldn't do that unless he took over the country first and Ryo isn't that type of person. Jōnin Fathering Children Crowning of Dawn Personality Ryo is a kind man who is proud of his village. He has two sides to him: a diligent and a perverted side. Ryo is a diligent man because he never leaves things incomplete. Ryo is a full-blown pervert although he can more easily control his perversions as people call it. Because of this, Ryo can stay home while he stares at the women's bath on the other side of the village. He usually gets yelled at by his sister, Shiena. When he awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan, things began to change for him and his siblings as they had awakened theirs as well because they saw Ryo in pain. Since his feelings for the village are strong, awakening his Mangekyō Sharingan drove him to prevent any more of the members of his village from dying. After overuse, he traded eyes with Teizen and regained his light. Another facet of Ryo's personality is his unending passion to human life. Ryo is a person who could be described as "obsessed" with human life. He is, however, still judgmental about evil souls. Because of this, Ryo can usually never bring himself to kill someone. This attitude changed drastically when he heard about the crimes of Black Crown..... Appearance Ryo has a sort of "punk" look to him because of his hair color. During his Academy days, he wore a shirt with a phrase on the front that read, "Life sucks". On the back, it said, "Deal with it". His pants consisted of denim jeans with holes on the knees. His shoes consisted of an open-toe ninja shoes. Upon graduation, Ryo wore a more civilized shirt with the words "Awesome dad" on it. Over that, he wore his father's dusty jacket and Boruto said that it looked like Ryo was his clone. Except for the hair. Ryo had black hair with a hint of red. At age 7, his eyes glinted blue: his Tenseigan. At the age of 9, his eyes glowed purple: his Yochigan. His eyes changed color one last time to accommodate his Mangekyō Sharingan and Rinnegan. Ryo's chūnin and jōnin uniforms were modeled after the new ones that Kakashi wore as a Hokage and a retired one. However, when Ryo enters Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, he gains a haori that looks similar to his grandfather Naruto's Hokage haori. Boruto himself says that Ryo looks exactly like Naruto did. As for Ryo's dōjutsus, they retain their color, magenta. When Ryo awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan and Rinnegan, his tomoe and ripple pattern are both unique. Ryo's right Mangekyō Sharingan people nicknamed Tenshōgan. His left Rinnegan is unique since his Yochigan is superimposed on top of the Rinnegan's first three rings. Again, Nine-Tails Chakra Mode does not change his eye color, although his hair changes color to yellow. Abilities Chakra Ryo had the average level of chakra until he reached the age of 7. In the second year of his Academy career, he was made into the jinchūriki of the Yin half of Kurama. That along with the maturation of his Tenseigan at least tripled his chakra reserves. At the age of 9, Ryo awakened his Sharingan and his two ocular powers combined into one. This again tripled his chakra levels. The last boost to his chakra came when he attained his Mangekyō Sharingan and Rinnegan. That increased his already high chakra levels by five times. Dōjutsu Byakugan and Tenseigan Being a Hyūga through his father, Ryo had a Byakugan in both eyes. With it, he could see chakra pathways and detect residue chakra. At the age of 7, Ryo's eyes matured into the Tenseigan. Through the combination of genes and him being the reincarnation of both Indra and Ashura, Ryo has Ōtsutsuki DNA which allowed the maturation of his Byakugan. Awakening his Tenseigan, Ryo could use the Seven Pillars of Sin, a series of techniques that are quite similar to the Rinnegan's Six Paths. Sharingan and Yochigan When Ryo was nine, he received an emotional blow when the person he was crushing on rejected him. Through his mother, Ryo had a hidden Sharingan. When he awakened it, it momentarily appeared in only his left eye. Minutes later, his two ocular powers fused into one, the Yochigan. With this, he gained a more powerful variant of Tenseigan Chakra Mode: Clairvoyance Sage Mode. Mangekyō Sharingan and Rinnegan At the age of 12, Ryo awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan when he saw a proud shinobi of his village die in front of him. His extremely strong emotional connection with the village and anyone living in it allowed him to awaken the eye. In his left, he gained the abilities Amaterasu, Lunar Scribe: Kaikishoku and Kuraokami. In his right, he gained the abilities Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi, Tsukuyomi and Glacier Release: Kuraokami. Because he awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan in both eyes, Ryo gained the Susanoo. After awakening his Mangekyō Sharingan, Ryo awakened a unique Rinnegan in his left eye. This is due to his DNA and him being the reincarnation of both Indra and Ashura. With his unique Rinnegan, Ryo could perform techniques such as Tengai Shinsei and Horizon Meteor and other techniques. Due to his genetics, Ryo didn't suffer from the deteriorating effects of the Mangekyō Sharingan Kenjutsu When he graduated from the Academy at age 8, Boruto gifted Ryo with the Sword Of Kusanagi which Boruto himself inherited from Sasuke. Grateful for the present, Ryo trained with the blade every day, feeling the emotions of the sword and its feelings for its previous wielders. Training with the blade, Ryo's skills with the sword increased exponentially, even gaining the title of Kijin, rumored to be the strongest of the Twelve Guardians. He later passed on this title to his daughter's friend, Aki. Jinchūriki Skills Being the Jinchūriki of Yin Kurama, Ryo has the same powers as Minato, excluding the Flying Thunder God Technique. He is able to fully utilize and its variants when he was promoted to chūnin. He is able to form a full-on Kurama avatar, meaning that Ryo could use the Majestic Attire: Susanoo by himself, layering his Kurama construct with Susanoo. Ryo can perform a Tailed Beast Rasengan, a Tailed Beast Bomb that forms in his hands. Adding wind nature transformation, the Tailed Beast Rasengan gains a Rasenshuriken-like look. Because of this, Ryo called it the "Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken". Throwing the dense mass still could potentially hurt Ryo's hand due to the heaviness of the chakra, although this drawback went away after Ryo became jōnin. Before this, he had self-proclaimed his "Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken" as a kinjutsu because of its potential ability to hurt him. Nature Transformations At birth, Ryo had an affinity for three elements: Fire, Wind and Lightning. With his Wind, Ryo learned the Rasengan very easily and mastered applying nature and shape transformation to it, creating the Rasenshuriken. He also learned the Chidori. All of this before he graduated from the Academy. Once Ryo graduated, he was able to shape his Chidori to extend it into its variants, such as Chidori True Spear and Chidori Sharp Spear. After some practice, Ryo was able to combine Chidori and Rasengan into the deadly Wind and Lightning Release: Typhoon Lightning Spiral, a feat achieved only by Sasuke and Naruto working together. After gaining his Mangekyō Sharingan, Ryo could add Amaterasu into his Rasengan and Chidori, further enhancing its destructive capabilities. Trivia *The author wanted to enter the original Ryo into Crowning of Dawn but since that version had the Yin half of all nine Tailed Beasts sealed inside him, author knew it was a no go so he created this alternate version. *The author admits that Chinami is Plot no Jutsu. *According to Ryo's databook: **Ryo's favorite food is ramen **Ryo's least favorite food is dumplings **Ryo's favorite drink is sake **Ryo's least favorite drink is water **Ryo's hobbies are taking walks, training and napping **Ryo is quite a pervert, liking to peek into the women's bath with his ocular powers *The fact that Ryo's eyes didn't deteriorate is due to the theory that Art had. **He said that the negative affects of the Mangekyō Sharingan is just a biological imbalance: Uchiha don't have the durability to withstand it. By implanting another Uchiha's eyes, the said Uchiha's body is flooded with the yang energy from the eyes of the one they had used to replace their original Mangekyō. may as well have escaped the negative effects of his Mangekyō due to Hashirama's cells. In theory, this makes an Uzumaki-Uchiha (or Senju-Uchiha) hybrid practically immune to the negative effects (except from using Izanagi and Izanami of course).